


War Machine? or Loving Monster

by Grimmieleon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Development, F/F, HorrorTale, M/M, Multi, Romance, Undertail, Violence, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmieleon/pseuds/Grimmieleon
Summary: This is a story i made to about my oc neiko this is his story from his beginnings to where we are now and where id like it to go from the moment of meeting his now friends. things are not as of yet full on cannon but i will be speaking with my friend to see where we take him.other oc characters (paprika, boisen & dewly) are owned by @smileybonez on twitter.





	War Machine? or Loving Monster

In a lab deep in the underground of the horrorfell universe, two science are found in their office. Checking numbers, one seeming almost astonished.

"It seems to be promising professor, so far all its numbers are above more than what we could have imagined! This child will be a powerful weapon to use against the other universes." A Goblin like creature says to a short but greatly broad. The other a horrifying scaled and long clawed monster that sat in the darkness by his desk in their dimly lit lab.   
The scaly quiet professor growled, " He called that THING a "child".. How naive. This thing was nothing more an a experiment, nothing more. A weapon to use for our own desires." thought the Professor. 

"This thing is strong, its magic seems too strong. It's defense is off the charts and its health is also higher than average... but this thing is small innocent within time I-ahem.. We will tame it. We'll make it into a bloodthirsty demon that will slay and take down anyone with a blink of an eye." Said the professor with a wide grin.  
His tail thud against the crumbled ground of the lab as they let out a deep unsettling laugh in their dark corner and continued to work. As the two continued taking down numbers and reading new tests that will surely be painful for their experiment. 

The creature was just outside the testing lab, listening to the two monsters in white coats talk about whats to come. A small child, a skeleton monster looking no more older than four sat in a cramped cage shaking. Its bones were dirty and bruised. Their spine seemed to have a carving, a increment of numbers deep into his spine of 1006 and cracked in some places. They attempt to adjust and shift in the small cage as they struggled to sleep. Curling up into a ball or at least tried to.

Once morning came the small skeleton was awoken with a harsh yank by it's big chain collar that was bolted to his neck. Failing to struggle free, he was soon strapped to a table by his waist wrist and ankles. Realizing his struggles was no use he couldn't help but cry and whimper in fear at whats to come. More test, more pain and more injuries. He knew it all to well but for just a child it was still too much wither you know it or not.

The professor used most of the day running new test on the child or what they call 1006. Hearing his screams of pain, seeing his body react, testing it too its limits and beyond. After five hours in the end of it all, the boy laid on the floor shaking in pain and to weak to move much. This test however seem to have caused him to grow two small horns. The sharp buds seemed to have broken their way through his skull one grew out smoothly but the other was obviously more painful. The way the other horn grew out seems to have cause a crack down to the kid's socket. He could barely even cry anymore from the pain, his voice was horsed and his tears dried out from the many times the monster in white coats made him cry and scream from the past test.

"This can all end 1006. Kill the next thing you see and you will be allowed to rest." The scientist said on the intercom, standing outside of the testing room as he observe the child. Experiment 1006 eventually found a small amount of strength to get up on his hands and knees. Whimpering in pain and shaking as he got the strength to hold himself up. He looked over to see a small door opening only to see a rat get scurries into and around the room. He stared at it and slowly walked over towards it to gently pet it but a large voltage of electricity surges through his body. He whales in immense pain and a voice is heard on the intercom of the room once more."Kill it 1006! Now! Or risk what will happen to you again...". 1006 did nothing and just stood there when a higher voltages went through his body, causing the boy to collapse on the ground again.

Before the sadistic scientist went to do it again he noticed a change in his experiment meters. 1006 eye lights glowed blood red as he growled and struggled back up. He then pounced at the rat, loud squeaks was heard as the scientist watched their creation rip the poor rat apart with their sharp fangs and claws. The scientist chuckled, seeing the child mouth and hands covered in the blood of the animal. He went to open the door. the sound of cause the experiment to turn quick towards the sound. Still in a rage the boy lunges at him but before he got the chance to kill the professor, he was swatted back by their hefty tail. Knocking 1006 back against a wall hard and in a daze before collapsing. "Hmhm....soon you will be perfect....now if u can learn to kill without hesitation that will be glorious." Was the last thing 1006 heard before passing. The professor pick the boy up and placed him back to the cage. "Keep an eye on him assistant.." They said to the goblin as he walked away. "A-and where exactly are you going?.." The goblin asked and flinched when he saw the scary look his professor gave him once he turned around. "...The king requests my services.... I believe this my best opportunity to tell him about my future weapon here. "  
Before the goblin could ask more the Professor left the room and the goblin looks in the cage at the unconscious child and shivers a bit in fear.  
"E..even for such a murderous world....this is wrong for a child.." The goblin sighed. He couldn't help but think about the horrid things the child has gone through and know it will only get worse now that hes shown he has killing intent.  
.  
.  
.  
Years pass by, experiment 1006 has grown into a very large monster, towering even the king who as visited much after being told about him.

"When will he be ready?"   
The king asks as he stares up at experiment 1006 who is now chained hands held high to retrain his movements, a rusty muzzle that covers his mouth to restrict him from daring to bite or blast them. Ever since his first kill with that rat he's gone berserk multiple times after, attacking anyone including the king. Their majesty barely escaped, suffering new scars and missing a hand that is replace with rusty robotic parts.  
"He will be ready very soon my king... when he isn't in this berserk state he returns to his old innocent self... so he ends up being weak after his rampage. He's also unable to talk now due to the lack of educating him and teaching him to only kill... but he seems to understand to an extent of others emotions.. sometimes." The professor looks back to his King to assure him before looking up at his experiment proudly. "With him we can take the surface for our own." The King said only to be interrupted by the professors laugh. Clearing their throat, the professor bow his head down towards his majesty for his rude behavior. "Ahem....I don't mean to disrespect you my lord...b-but your imagination seems to be...limited.... surface is merely a small piece of bread compared to the feast you can have with 1006. Remember when I explained to you about other universes? Most universes I have found with my research is extremely weak....too friendly...pure.. With 1006 you can conquer them all, anyone who dares to oppose you would be slaughtered by him."

"I the king...of a multi-verse?" Asgore seemed very pleased at the thought. "Once we wipe out that last inch of gentle behavior from 1006 I shall release him to the Underswap universe first. The monsters there seem to be the weakest." After their meeting with the King the professor leaves the assistant goblin to feed 1006 once he calmed again. As the goblin removes the subjects muzzle and unhooks his chains, he brings his food. The professor usually made the goblin give the experiment raw meat or a live creature but when alone he sneaked him normal things such as bread , vegetables and fruit. Sitting in silence, goblin watched at him eat before turning his attention to the machine that will be used soon to teleport the experiment on their killing spree. The thought made the assistant shiver in disgust. 

"...You're not a monster.." The goblin stood up walk towards the machine. "I can't take this anymore... you're more then just a weapon..... you're calm, sweet.. you still have a soul in there. Yet I'm helping THEM waste your life away as some item..." Slowly the goblin raise their hand up to the buttons on the machine. They look over to the subject. Thinking of the consequences of what he's about to do for their experiment. Shaking his head, he pulls the though aside and smiles. "1006 I wont allow you to be used as a weapon." The goblin said as he changes the destination code on the machine and starts it. Taking a step back from the device he quickly runs over to 1006 and unlocks their collar, triggering it's alarm.  
"We must move quick 1006."  
He guides the skeleton to the machine trying make him step through. "What is going o-" The assistant froze in his tracks. Staring at the professor as they return only to see the chaos happening in his lab.  
"YOU!" The professor growled and charges at the two. His scaly claws when to reach for his experiment only to have his assistant in his way, shoving the professor back a bit as he defends the subject. 1006 didn't like that the two was fighting, but before he could help protect the goblin he felt them push him into the portal and is sent off. "NOO!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" The professor screamed at the goblin. Bashing his tail on the ground in rage. His so called assistant quickly bashed that fist onto the machines buttons, causing it to shut down. He slowly turned to his professor.

Falling into the portal, 1006 went to reach but last thing he saw was the goblin being slain swiftly by the rampaging scientist before the entrance to his world closed.

SlimeyBonez  
When a exit to the portal finally opens he was tossed onto something cold, soft and white? He sniffed it unaware of where he was, never have he seen the outside world. He looked around almost panicked and scared. Seeing the trees, rocks, birds and snow. He starts running around the forest, trying to find his surrounds until heard someone. A few laughs and a giggle. Following the sound, he darts out from the bushes and stumbles into someones half done snowman. Taking a moment to catch his breath as he lays in the snow and regains everything that has happened. "Are you okay over there?" A soft faint voice was heard and caused him to quickly sit up in defense. Only to see a small monster, a skeleton just like him. They seem to have clean bones, glasses and wearing a purple coat, black leggings and boots. "My goodness you had a fall huh??" They seemed very nice he thought. From behind the small skeleton, there seems to be another but bigger one approaching the two. She was almost his height but barely. This skeleton though was wearing baggy pants and a shirt along with a face mask. He looks around and sniffs the air only to smell fruit...just like the goblin fed him. Taking a step back from the two skeletons he stumbles once again into the snow on his back. "Oh no!" The small skeleton jumped from his actions and worried that he got injured from the trip as the larger one remains quiet and observes him. 

As 1006 gets up once again and groans, he flinch back once he realized how close the smaller one was to him. "D-don't be scared! P-please were not a threat. Hi, I'm Boisen and this is my girlfriend Paprika."  
Boisen brought her hand out to shake but was confused when 1006 only sniffed at her palm and then got closer and sniffed at them more.  
"Uum...s-sir" Boisen stared at them but was pulled away by Paprika who looked a little unsettled.  
"Whats your problem buddy?....." 1006 stood up fully on to his feet towering over them both.  
"Whoa! Pika hes even bigger than you! Way bigger!" Boisen stares up at 1006 in awe as Paprika looked defensive and was ready to fight them if needed. He continues to sniff them and smiled once he realized they aren't a threat.

"....What the hell....this guys weird Boisen.." Paprika whispers to her girlfriend.  
"Well....you weren't seen as "normal" either when we were little Pika.... It's not nice to judge." Boisen whispers back at Pika. "Anyway! Where are you from mister?" The smallest skeleton looks up at 1006 with a smile. "........" He looked confused and just smiled again at the two.  
"Hm?....cant talk?" Boisen tilts her head at 1006 and ponders at their reaction."............" 1006 just stared. Boisen giggled a bit "Heh guess not. Well that's okay!" Boisen looks in her bag, taking a apple out and handing it to the strange skeleton. "You can have an apple if you want, me and Pika just went out shopping for a bunch of fruit and supplies for the house."

Taking the apple from the small one, 1006 started to eat it and Boisen and Pika watched as Boisen continues to try and talk to him. "So do......do you have a name or something??" He finished the apple and looks at Boisen. "....." 1006 seemed to understand a bit and shook his head no.  
"No name either.....I wonder where hes from" Boisen said and thought as she looks over at Paprika. "OH OH OH! PIKA! LETS NAME HIM!!" Boisen said sounding excited.  
"Boisen ....hes a monster ...not a pet...." Paprika rolls her sockets and looks down at her girlfriend.  
"Yeah.... but at least we can refer to him with a name." Boisen pouted at Paprika as she sighs.  
"...........I guess that's true...okay...what would we name him?" She said, watching the larger skeleton tilt his head at them.  
"Hmmmm....how about.......lucky!" Boisen claps and smiles. "...Not a dog remember?" Paprika interrupted.   
"Uuuuhhg.....okay....fine..how abouttt.....mmmmm......OH! HOW ABOUT NEIKO?" She looks at Paprika to see if she approves only get a shrug as a response.  
1006 stares at them confused and Boisen stares back with a soft smile on her face. "Can we call you Neiko??"

"........." 1006 seemed to understand after some time and smiled and nodded. The small skeleton smiles wide at his approval of the name. Jumping and clapping. "Neiko it is then!"   
Boisen cheered. Neiko smiles as he stood up to embrace the two. Giving them a big hug and even easily lifting Pika like she was a small child.  
"Whoa! strong!" Boisen said amazed. "....I hate this...." Pika said feeling embarrassed about the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> well guys that was chapter 1 ....let me know what you thought and how you liking it so far neiko is my undertale character. boisen and paprika belongs to @slimeybonez on twitter if you are under 18 DO NOT look at their profile or follow you will be banned please and thank you. thanks so much for reading guys.


End file.
